Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, flags, as are generally well known in the prior art, have been secured to the cord of a flagpole via snap-on hooks. However, on occasion, such snap-on hooks have become disengaged resulting in the flag becoming tangled, ripped, damaged, etc. Furthermore, attaching a flag to such cord using a snap-on hook results in the flag being some distance away from the flagpole which is undesirable.
Referring to the prior art, Brewer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,386 provides a flag fastening assembly for fastening the upper and lower portion of the leading edge of a flag to a flag supporting member in a manner that balances the weight of the flag about the axis of the flag supporting member and prevents furling. Each flag fastening assembly includes the combination of a swivel that is positioned longitudinally on the flag supporting member by set screws, each swivel including an outwardly extending member with spaced apart holes near an outer edge thereof and a cord member attached through such holes and linked through a grommet near an adjacent inner corner of the flag.
Slick, U.S. Pat. No. 3,063,406, provides a means for displaying a flag, such means including flag anchors having a helix portion terminating in a flag engaging portion, such anchors being meant to secure such flag in a taut manner.
Baxter, U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,241 discloses a clip-type fastening device having a deformable and resilient body which is constructed of first and second deformable aperture defining portions which in combination define an aperture within the body. First and second engaging members are integrally formed with the deformable aperture defining portions and are inter-engageable to clamp the body around a fixed member in a step-lock fashion. The aperture defining portions and engaging members may be deformed and separated in a twisting manner to release the body from the fixed member and a deformable clip portion is likewise separable to releasably secure an object such as a length of cord or a flag grommet.
Blume, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,733 provides a clip for mounting a flag on a staff, pole or like support. Such clip is formed of wire bent to define a circular coil from which a first leg and a second leg tangentially extend for connecting a flag to a flagpole without use of cords.